Wow Theodore
by ReallyAwEsOmE
Summary: Just read and find out and please review


**A really dumb story that I figured I would put up. Rated for some nastyness. I know it is completely stupid but I'd figure I would try it. This is going to be a whole story and not a one shot by the way.**

Alvin was looking on around the corner seeing his brother eat his chips like he has been doing for last year or so nonstop. He had grown huge. He was so big, he would just go around naked because nothing would fit him.

"Alvin! Simon! I think I'm ready." Theodore shouted out. This is what Alvin and Simon hated the most about this. Theodore had become so huge that he had a huge roll of fat and weighed about 2 tons because of those chips. They were pretty much all fat and had 3 table spoons of salt, 5 spoons of sugar and 8 spoons of vinegar in each chip with 29 grams of fat in each. Theodore was basically half the size of the living room. Alvin and Simon came walking in hating to do this deed. Theodore's fat caused him to grow to about 10 feet in height, due to all the fat. Having to lift Theodore so much everyday, they had become absolutely strong being together were able to lift the 2 tons. They picked up Theodore and lifted him to the enlarged bathroom of the house. Dave had a whole new room especially made for Theodore. They placed Theodore in his normal spot in front of his specially made toilet. It was so big that if they wanted too, Alvin and Simon could probably go swimming in it. Here came one of the worst parts about helping Theodore. After positioning him in front of the toilet, they had to grab his rolls of fat that were covering his parts each weighing a few hundred pounds. Then came the absolute worst part of it. They would have to hold it like this for about 15 minutes until he was finally done. He would go so long because of the fat blocking everything, he only needed to go every month or so.

"Okay. I'm done. Thanks guys." Theodore said. Next up wasn't much better for Alvin or Simon.

"We might as well give you your bath then I guess." Simon said. They picked up Theodore and carried him over into his bathtub which was nearly the size of a local swimming pool. It was even close to 7 feet deep to accommodate his extra height. It's specific dimensions were about 15x15x10. Allowing Theodore extra room to do whatever. Theodore sat comfortably in his tub. Simon turned the knobs sitting beside the tub and let the water run. Dave had a special pump installed so it didn't take extremely long to fill the tub. Usually about 5 minutes. That doesn't account for the huge space Theodore takes up in it. Alvin and Simon hopped into the tub using a ladder getting ready to scrub Theodore as the water started to fill up. They both started down toward the feet and used there scrubbers to scrub Theodore down while the water started to rise. Theodore's legs were big enough that Simon and Alvin could walk across them. Eventually about half and hour later, they were able to scrub Theodore everywhere making him fairly clean. They drained out the tub and lifted Theodore out of the tub. They didn't dry him out so he would just air dry.

"I think I have to go again." Theodore said. His brothers looked at each other. They knew what that meant. Another thing they noticed is Theodore seemed to need a lot more help than usual. They had him sit on his toilet and let go. He sat there for about an hour not having gone like this in a few months. It didn't help that all he ate was those chips either. When he got up, he would always insist on wiping himself but he could barely move his arms around his body. Alvin and Simon would always have to get a special tool made for them allowing them to wipe him.

After all was said and done, they placed Theodore back in front of the TV with his chips which he started to scarf down immediately. He hadn't eaten in nearly 2 hours so he was starving. He had chip bags made for about 2 times his size and he would usually eat close to two of those a day causing him to gain from anywhere to 50 to 200 pounds a day. No one would ever get him to stop. Alvin and Simon went to there bedroom to gather close and take a shower in the normal bathroom.

Eventually coming down, they saw Theodore had already thrown aside on of his bags he had just started on when they left him.

"We'll see you after school." They yelled at Theodore.

"Okay bye." Simon would usually come back after school to teach Theodore since he was too big for the school. After they left he would usually eat any remaining chips in his cheeks. They had become so big they would hang over his shoulder so he would usually have a lot of chips in them and he would have to lift his cheek to swallow them. After all that was done. He fell asleep with a few chips in his hands that he dropped.

He was having a dream of how he became this size.

**Again. Dumb idea and really disgusting but please review.**


End file.
